


La boda de mi mejor amigo.

by AlixAlmeida



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixAlmeida/pseuds/AlixAlmeida
Summary: Después de la muerte de su padre, Stiles se había mudado con familiares a Polonia, dejando a sus amigos y compañeros de manada, aún que como humano no era bien recibido en la manada de todos modos.Se había convertido en profesor en una escuela pequeña y vivía con sus abuelos en la vieja granja. Su sorpresa fue recibir una carta de su mejor amigo, Scott y su madre, Melissa, fue lo único que extrañaba de Beacon. En el sobre venia una nota de su amigo pidiéndole que se presentará a su boda como su padrino, y venia la estúpida invitación.Stiles no sabía si responder al número telefónico que venía en la nota, no sabía nada de ellos desde hacía 10 años, eran niños que jugaban a salvar al mundo.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 34





	1. De vuelta a casa

**Author's Note:**

> Hola está historia está más avanzada en wattpad.  
> Espero que les guste.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabemos porque Stiles dejo la manada y que pasó con el sheriff.

Stiles había llegado a su antigua casa, lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas al ver el lugar, se recordó agradecer a Melissa por mantener el lugar limpio y en orden. Todo estaba como lo dejo hace 10 años, cuando solo era un niño asustado y dolorido por perder a su padre. Aún cuando el mundo sobre natural era lo que preocupaba a Stiles, fueron unos simples ladrones los que lastimaron a su padre. 

Ese día recordaba estar desayunando juntos como cada mañana, su padre acaban de llegar a casa después de un turno doble y aprovecharía la mañana para dormir por que en la noche tenía turno nuevamente. Recordaba una breve discusión con su padre sobre alguna camisa de su uniforme que no encontraba, recordaba decirle a su padre que tal ves el debería lavar la ropa para que sus camisas no se perdieran. Su padre le había recordado el insistente sobre el calcetín rojo que se le colo en la ropa blanca y por el cual Stiles se proclamó amo y señor de la lavadora de la casa. Ambos rieron al recordar los calzoncillos rosas que tuvieron que usar.  
Se despidió de su padre, prometió buscar la camisa cuando volviera de la escuela y le recordó que tenía un uniforme limpio en el closet.

A medio día su padre fue llamado para apoyar en una redada y no volvió a casa.

Tan sencillo como eso sonaba era lo único que mantuvo a Stiles cuerdo, la última conversación con su padre. Se alegraba de decir que lo amaba y lo mucho que se preocupaba por él, de oír a su padre decir que estaba orgulloso de que fuera su hijo, de que aún con la muerte de su madre y los primeros años que vivieron de luto, del alcoholismo de su padre y de lo agresivo que se volvía; pudieron perdonarse y amarse.

Stiles no tenía remordimientos al recordar a su padre, una sencilla sonrisa apareció en su rostro aún con las lágrimas.  
Stiles no había ido al propedéutico del FBI que le había conseguido el padre de su mejor amigo y tampoco se había convertido en policía, como tanto él y su padre habían querido que fuera, en su lugar, se había ido con sus abuelos y había estudiado para ser un profesor de lengua en una escuela secundaria. Su vida se había vuelta aburrida y monótona pero él así lo decidió. Aprendió a suprimir su chispa, al niño Stiles le fasinaba lo que podía hacer con un poco de magia pero el Stiles adulto no. No hubo druidas, manadas de alfas, hombres lobo o zorros malignos en su futuro. No pertenecía a ese mundo de todos modos. Los chicos se lo decían todo el tiempo, y con el episodio del nogitsune se volvió peor, sabía que estaban conspirando en su contra, sabía que hacían reuniones en las que no era invitado para pedirle a Scott que lo expulsará. Sabía que aunque algunos como Lydia e Isaac lo querían y le apreciaban, de igual forma lo querían fuera.

En ese entonces solo era un adolescente que quería pertenecer a algo, que quería estar cerca de sus amigos y del chico del que estaba enamorado. Pero esto que parecía tan importante dejo de ser lo, todo en lo que pudo pensar después de la muerte de su padre fue que estaba solo y no había quien cuidara de él.  
Melissa lo llevo a su casa y compartió habitación con Scott pero ese no era su lugar. Amaba a Melissa cómo amo a su madre pero Melissa ya tenía un hijo del que estar preocupada.  
Así que hablo con ella y le informo su decisión de irse del país.

Los primeros meses fue llamado a todas horas para que ayudará a la manada por cualquier ser sobre natural que aparecía en la ciudad, le exigían contestar apenas sonaba el primer timbrado, le mandaban tantos correos que saturaban su bandeja de entrada, pero se permitió estar enojado y ser egoísta. Hola, él estaba en duelo.  
Eran las 3 de la mañana y se acababa de quedar dormido después de que su abuela le hiciera un té para los nervios, cuando su computadora empezó a timbrar, era una vídeo llamada, todos los chicos o al menos la mayoría estaban frente a la cámara. Se veían enojados por que no había mandado información sobre una criatura que al parecer comía mascotas. Le reciamaron. Stiles nunca averiguo de que ente maldito se trataba, había estado estudiando para sus exámenes y le era difícil seguir el ritmo por cuestiones del lenguaje y sus notas habían bajado drásticamente.  
Escucho a su abuelo en la otra habitación preguntarle si aún no podía dormir y se enojó, sus abuelos eran pequeños viejecillos que se despertaban al alba para comensar sus días de trabajo en la granja, Stiles les ayudaba pero el tenía un empleo al cual ir apenas despertaba. 

Y por primera vez Stiles le gritó a alguien. 

Les gritó tanto que su garganta dolió, les dijo que no le importaba lo que sucedía en el pueblo que dejó atrás. Que sabía que lo querían fuera de la manada y entonces les pregunto que hacían a las tres de la mañana despertandole para pedirle su ayuda cuando era obvio que él ya no era parte de la manada.

Bloqueo sus cuentas y cambio su número telefónico al día siguiente.

Diez años habían pasado después de su rabieta y se preocupó por perder a sus amigos pero igual se dió cuenta de que el mundo no se acababa por eso.

Él ya no era el mismo y creía que su antigüedad manada igual había cambiado.

Solo tenía la esperanza de que todos se comportarán como los adultos que eran.


	2. Hola, viejo amigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles está atrapado en una comedia romántica.

Stiles había sido invitado a desayunar. 

Se reuniría con la manada y personas que no tenían ni una idea de lo oscuro que era está ciudad. Conocería a la novia. Y se sentía nervioso.

Tenía diez minutos frente al espejo. Se vistió formal, se peino el cabello y se puso colonia, pero sigue teniendo está apariencia infantil. Su abuela solía decirle que creía que era un duende. Seguia teniendo la apariencia de un adolescente. Solo una barba y bigote descuidado era lo que llegaba su cara, y lo hacía ver horrible, solo podía estar frustrado por eso, vio de primera mano como al cambio a hombre lobo afecto a sus amigos, Scott tenía la apariencia de un ratoncito y fue mordido y se convirtió en un jodido modelo de ropa interior. Incluso Jackson se volvió más guapo, como si eso fuera posible.

Stiles vio su viejo Jeep en la cochera, según le había dicho Scott en la breve llamada telefónica que habían tenido, el auto estaba en buen estado o lo que pudiera estar, de todos modos se quedaba tirado después de media hora conduciendo.

Decidió tomar un taxi. 

La boda sería el sábado a medio día pero era de esas que duran una semana. Stiles esperaba irse el domingo a primera hora, pero por ahora, tenía desayunos, almuerzos, cenas y una despedida de soltero agendadas para la semana.

El motivo de tantas reuniones eran para que la familia del novio y la novia se conocieran y fueran formando vínculos. Stiles se vio atrapado en una película romántica dónde los novios se ven atrapados en tantos problemas que deciden cancelar la boda pero que después de una persecución al final todo sale bien y viven felices para siempre.

Llego justo a tiempo al restaurante, ya varios lugares estaban ocupados y vio a su amigo. Desde lejos Scott se veía igual pero conforme se acercaba vio que era más alto, la sonrisa boba seguia siendo la misma, sus hombros eran más anchos y tenía un horrible bigote. Stiles no conocía a la novia pero estaba seguro que debía amar mucho a este idiota para querer casarse con él luciendo así. Como padrino se auto puso ser el salvador de este matrimonio y hacer que su amigo se quitará esa horrible cosa de su cara.

Aún si fuera posible la sonrisa de Scott se volvió más amplia cuando sus ojos se toparon con los suyos.  
Scott corrió hasta él, que se encontraba en la puerta del restaurante anotándose en la lista de los invitados y llenando un pequeño espacio donde deseaba sus mejores deseos a los novios, y rogó que no tuviera que hacer lo mismo en cada comida o reunión previa a la boda por que se iba a quedar sin ideas para los buenos deseos para los novios.

— ¡Stiles! ¡Amigo, qué bueno que estás aquí! —y si, Scott era mucho más alto que la última ves que se vieron. Y mucho más fuerte también.

— Me alegro que te alegre pero podrías bajar la intensidad. Recuerda que soy humano y me estás rompiendo las costillas. —el abrazo fue reconfortante, Scott escondió su rostro en su cuello, supuso que para tener su olor. Por un momento tubo miedo y quiso no venir a este tonto desayuno. No sabía cómo los chicos reaccionarían ante él. Pero si su amigo estaba así de contento de tenerle ¿Quien era él para no darle el gusto? Posiblemente no se volverían a ver o quién sabe.

— ¡Oh! Stiles. Cariño. Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti. Creía que no te volvería a ver. Mírate sigues igual. —con cariño recibió el abrazo de Melissa. La mujer seguía siendo bella pero los años estaban dejando su huella en ella. Su cabello estaba pintado de un poco de gris y sus ojos adornados con pliegues que dejaban sus sonrisas. Se veía hermosa en el vestido azul cielo que traía puesto.

— Te extrañe mucho Melissa. Sigues siendo una mujer hermosa.

Lo que sorprendió a Stiles fue como la pequeña mano de la mujer fue tomada por el cazador. Cris palmeo su hombro—. Que bueno verte, muchacho.

La boca de Stiles se quedó abierta ante lo que veía. Miró de Scott a Melissa y de Melissa a Cris y de vuelta.

—¿Como? ¿Cuando? ¿Porque?

— Te has perdido de mucho amigo. Ven te presentaré a mi futura esposa y a mis suegros. —Stiles aún con la boca abierta y sin poder creer lo que vio siguió a su amigo.

Una mujer joven y bonita esperaba ansiosa dos mesas atrás. Stiles supuso que era la novia. Se veía joven y muy sencilla. Vestía unos pantaloncillos crema y una fina camisa azul, el cabello rubio estaba atado en una floja cola. 

La chica le sonrió.

— Tu debes ser Stiles. Me han contado mucho de tí. Eras el humano que corrías con lobos. —no le sorprendió que supiera de lobos, ninguna relación funcionaba con secretos, pero la forma tan descuidada en la que lo dijo sorprendió a Stiles.— Soy Pamela Argent, ya sabes. La novia de Scott.

La misma expresión que hizo cunado supo de la relación de Melissa y Cris, volvió a su cara cuando vio a Scott.

— Si Stiles. Es mi prima. —y ahí estaba Allison Argent.

— Soy el único que cree que esto está mal. Amigo. Te estás casando con la prima de tu ex. Tu mamá está con tu ex-suegro. Tu ex-suegro es tu papá y tu ex-novia tu hermana y tu no-prima es tu novia.

— Bueno. Si lo pones así se oye mal pero no es exactamente así. Bueno si es así. Amigo, solo felicítame.

— Te estás casando con una cazadora.

— ¡Stiles!

— Ya, ya. Bien venida a la familia Pam. Y Alisson te ves hermosa. —abrazo a Pam y se giro a Alisson.

— Y tu luces exactamente igual, Stiles. Te odio por eso. —sonrió Allison.

Stiles le devolvió la sonrisa—. Bueno, tienen mucho que contarme, ¿Y los demás?


	3. La manada Hale-Mccall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles se entera de la manada.

Pam tenía 22 años, trabajaba en una cafetería en el pueblo y también tenía tres meses de embarazo que era el motivo de la boda.  
Se habían conocido en la boda de Cris y la mamá de Scott.  
Cosa que perturbo a Stiles porque Pam solo tenía 15 años en aquel tiempo. Pero quien era él para juzgar cuando él tenía una debilidad por hombres mayores.

Muchas cosas había pasado en el pueblo durante los diez años que no estuvo presente.

Su gran amor juvenil. Lydia estaba casada con un vampiro. No vivía en Beacon pero solía usar su casa de su niñes para vacaciones.

El señor Tate había muerto hacia unos años en un accidente de cacería, y Malia se había unido más a Peter. Malia seguía soltera y gastaba la fortuna familiar ya que no trabajaba y a duras terminó la escuela elemental.

Los gemelos se habían ido poco tiempo después de que él dejo la manada pero volvieron con alguien más, Jackson. Resulta que Jackson es gay y vive con los gemelos, ambos gemelos. Stiles se preguntó cómo funcionaba el trío. ¿Había incesto en esa relación?

Isaac y Theo eran pareja. Tan mal como eso sonaba Stiles estaba bien con eso. Nunca perdonaría a Theo y nunca la agradaría pero él ya no era parte de la manada y su opinión no era válida.

Los Kimura ya no residían en Beacon pero Kira seguía siendo parte de la manada. Scott le dijo que seguían en contacto y que pasaba temporadas en el pueblo para visitarlos. Y que no vendría hasta el jueves a tiempo para la despedida de soltera de Pam.

Boyd y Erica, que no fue una sorpresa, estaban juntos y tenían un hijo, producto de un embarazo adolescente. Erica era mucho más hermosa y Boyd parecía un rapero famoso. Ambos tenían un bar en la ciudad.

Alisson se dedicó al negocio familiar. Vender armas y liderar el clan de cazadores y disfrutaba su soltería.

Cori, Masón y Liam.   
Chicos que Stiles apenas conocía eran nuevos en la manada. Masón siendo el único humano.

Se sorprendió al saber de Derek.  
El lobo había salido de la ciudad a última hora por un asunto de la manada, prometiendo volver lo antes posible.

Derek tenía dos hijos. 

Al parecer las cosas con la mercenaria fueron bien, o hasta que está murió.  
Los niños de Derek tenían 4 y 2 años, el primero un lobo nacido y el segundo un humano. Los chicos le dijeron que Derek cuidaba de los niños y que la mercenaria nunca dejó su trabajo, que esto siempre fue motivo de discusiones y que la relación se mantenía solo por los niños.

La sorpresa fue que Jordan era parte de la manada y no solo como un policía, era un maldito sabueso infernal.  
Hubo lágrimas cuando abrazo a Jorda y se culpo por dejar al joven policía.  
Stiles nunca preguntaría pero no podía dejar de recordar que había más que solo admiración en los ojos de Jordan cada ves que veía a su padre. Maldijo por lo que nunca pudo ser. 

La comida fue agradable y se puso al corriente de lo que pasaba en la ciudad. Resulta que Cris y Melissa empezaron a salir unos meses después de que él se fuera, ahora tenían siete años de casados. Las cosas fueron incómodas para Scott, Isaac y Alisson en un inicio, ya que los tres tenían que cohabitar en una misma casa, pero supieron manejar sus problemas. Y por manejar sus problemas decimos que Isaac y Scott tenían peleas constantes que terminaban con Cris electrocutandolos para que se pudieran separar y con Alisson disparándoles cuando ambos se ponían sentimentales.

Stiles se fijó en la interacción del clan de cazadores y la manada. Todos parecían llevarse bien, con pláticas amenas y lo bueno que era el café, aunque Stiles sintió una miradita hostil de uno de los primos Argent, cosa que ignoro.   
Según Scott había dicho, entre los invitado a la boda estaban varios alfas y sus manadas por invitados políticos y de igual forma estaban invitados familias de cazadores, sin contar las otras criaturas que estaban invitadas, como el marido de Lydia que era líder de su aquelarre de vampiros. ¿Como rayos iban a evitar la masacre que se avecinaba? Pero no plantío su pánico.

Contó su vida en la granja de sus abuelos, como era ser maestro y lo mucho que estaba fuera del armario. Cosa que no sorprendió a muchos, excepto, claro, Scott. Su amigo nunca lo imagino, es que tanto tiempo tras Lydia Martí no le hizo cuestionarse.  
Claro que todas esas bromas de querer besar a su amigo y preguntar si los hombres homosexuales le encontraban atractivo no era un indicio.


	4. Una mirada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles le da una mirada a la casa de Derek... Ahí está Derek

Las cenas y reuniones antes de la boda era literalmente pan de cada día en estos tres días que tenía en Beacon. 

La cena de esta noche se llevaría acabo en la nueva mansión Hale, que estaba a unos metros dónde la anterior estuvo antes del incendio. Stiles no la había conocido y debía admitir que le intriga. Se recuerda a él mismo pidiéndole a Derek que se encuentre un lugar mas equipado para vivir, recuerda incluso haberle recomendado que reconstruyera la vieja mansión, lo que le ganó un gruñido en aquel entonces. 

Derek había llegado esa mañana de su viaje, falto al desayuno pero en la comida solo se reunió con Scott, estaba nervioso, era la primera ves que vería a Derek después de que se fue hace diez años, ni si quiera se despidió del lobo cuando se fue, aunque realmente no hubo muchas despedidas.

¿Cómo sería Derek más maduro? ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿Treinta y cinco? No sé lo imaginaba como un anciano pero Derek se veía mayor de sus veinte y pocos años hace diez años, y ahora con treinta y cinco años talvez se vería muy mayor, de todos modos, ¿no se supone que los hombres lobos no envejecen tan rápido? 

En la cena de esa noche solo estaría la manada y la familia Argent más cercana.   
Solo sería una barbacoa en el jardín trasero de la casa, Alisson le había contado que cada luna llena hacían algo parecido, se reunían, corrían por el bosque (solo los lobos), comían hamburguesas y jugaban algún partido de basket o fútbol.

Dado que no era luna llena y que el clan Argent estaría, no creía que hubieran muchos lobos.

Stiles se recriminó no tener ropa más bonita que la que había llevado, no es que su ropa fuera fea o se viera mal en ella, pero se reencontraría con Derek Hale y quería que el lobo viera lo lindo que se había puesto, o eso decía su abuela.

Eran las seis treinta cuando llego a la reunión, se detuvo un momento para ver la arquitectura de la nueva casona Hale. Era magnífica, sabia que Derek era arquitecto de profesión pero no creyó que tuviera tanto talento.  
La nueva mansión tenía tres pisos de alto, era totalmente blanca y tenía malditas macetas en el frente. No se podía imaginar a Derek en las mañanas regando las con agua.

La puerta estaba abierta y paso. Lo primero que vio fue una entre sala -presumido- pensó. 

La mansión contaba con un área de comedor con un comedor de ocho asientos, una cocina completamente equipada, la ante sala que vio al principio, una sala con un enorme televisor, un baño completo, una recamara, un área de despacho y solo era el primer piso; en el segundo habían tres baños, cinco habitaciones y un mini cine donde también habían consolas de vídeos y pantallas; en el tercer y último piso, habían más habitaciones y baños, ocho habitaciones y ocho baños por cada habitación.

A Stiles le pareció exagerado pero entendía que Derek tenía visitas de alfas que venían con sus manadas o la misma manada se que daba a dormir en ocasiones y justifico la opulencia.

Habían bancos de madera con mesas en el jardín, nueve en total. Un gran asador y dos neveras con carne lista para asar; otras dos con cervezas, botellas de agua y refrescos.

Ya todos estaban ahí, vio a Scott pelear con Jackson intentando encender el asador, la manada y el clan Argent convivían amenamente y Stiles se lamentó el perderse el proceso de unión de una manada de lobos con un clan de cazadores de hombres lobos. Debió ser interesante. Ya no se preocupaba por la manada y el clan, camino a las mesas y tomo una cerveza de una de las neveras y se perdió en la conversación.

Stiles era profesor en Polonia, nunca había odia a un niño antes como ahora, no se podía esperar de un hijo de Erica y Boyd, el pequeño demonio creía que era divertido molestar al único humano en la reunión que no sabía defenderse del ataque de un hombre-niño-lobo, y claro que Melissa había aprendido a lidiar con lo sobre natural, nada mal si consideramos que es esposa de un ex cazador retirado.

...

Derek creyó que no reconocería a Stiles cuando lo volviera haber, no había pensado en el humano desde el día que se fue hasta hace unos meses cuando supo que Scott quería contactar con él para que fuera su padrino en la boda, se sintió desplazado, con los años él y Scott se habían convertido en buenos amigos y llevaban una manada juntos pero tenía que admitir que Stiles siempre estuvo ahí para Scott y sería de mal gusto que no fuera su primera opción como padrino aún cuando se había distanciado hace diez años, que fue de alguna forma culpa de Scott y de la manada.

El olor de Stiles era el mismo, dulce y fresco como el olor de un enjuague bucal para niños, acompañado del olor químico del medicamento que toma para su problema de hiperactividad y un nuevo aroma a tabaco. El humano tenía una botella de cerveza a la mitad y estaba en una conversación con Erica, más bien se quejaba del hijo de esta, Dylan era un dolor de culo a veces.  
Se fijó en el perfil del chico, no había cambiado nada, Stiles acercaba la botella a su boca para dar otro trago a la botella mientras Erica justificaba a su hijo, los delgados labios se quedaron en el pico de la botella y la lengua de Stiles lamió la botella. Frunció los labios como recordaba cada ves que estaba molesto, un pequeño puchero, los lunares seguían en su lechosa piel, tan blanca; su cabello estaba despeinado, como si hubiera despertado apenas pero sabía que al humano le costó horas acomodarlo de esa forma, lo sabía por el olor de los productos para el cabello. Stiles seguia pareciendo un adolescente, un adolescente muy guapo, nada al renacuajo que recuerda.

Tal ves su mirada fue tan profunda que hizo que Stiles mirara en su dirección. Creyó ver algo en sus ojos pero, o fue su imaginación o paso demaciado rápido.

Stiles camino en su dirección, sintió los delgados brazos envolverlo en un rápido abrazo, no pudo devolverlo, tenía a su hijo pequeño en brazos y Stiles se separó muy rápido.

— Hey. Derek.


	5. Viejos sentimientos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño pensamiento de Stiles adolescente y la pequeña voz que dice: "Sti"

Una vez más, aún después de diez años, Stiles se sintió como un idiota enfrente de Derek Hale. Con la facilidad de palabra que tiene Stiles nunca había tenido problemas con llevarse a la cama a una persona que le guste, con el paso de los años Stiles se convirtió en un rompe corazones, entonces, aquí estaba, frente al hombre del que estuvo enamorado hace diez años cuando era un adolescente. 

Como el adolecente que era, Stiles tenía un libido muy alto, no era la primera ves que despertaba con una erección y semen en sus calzoncillos. Miró el reloj despertador en su mesita de noche y aún tenía veinte minutos antes de levantarse para ir a la escuela, con pereza metió su mano por debajo de las sábanas e hizo una mueca al sentir la humedad pero está le ayudaría para poder masturbarse. Recordó su sueño, no era el primero y aún que era un poco borroso sabía cómo llenar los espacios vacíos. Casi todos sus sueños tenían el mismo protagonistas, Derek Hale, desde la primera ves que lo vio sin camisa. 

No sabía si fueron los años, los hijos o que era viudo. Derek no era el mismo Derek de hace diez años. Este Derek era un hombre maduro de treinta y cinco años con dos hijos y pequeñas arrugas en los ojos que significaban lo mucho que Derek sonreía, sí, este Derek sonreía y mostraba sus adorables dientes de conejo.  
Stiles sabía que su adolecente interior lloraba por ser la persona a la que esa sonrisa iba dirigida; solo se lamentaba no ser el único.

Rápidamente Derek presentó al niño en sus brazos; Thomas era el nombre del niño de dos años que le miraba con curiosidad. El niño era precioso de ojos azules y cabello lacio negro y tez blanca.   
Stiles rápidamente fue llamado "Sti" por el niño y sonrió con ternura. Stiles se dió cuenta que amaba a los niños cuando recién llego a vivir con sus abuelos, niños del pueblo llegaban a la granja a jugar con él y él disfrutaba eso. Por eso decidió ser maestro.

Stiles le miraba con rencor, el humano quería estar siempre en peligro. Ofreciéndose como voluntario para ser la carnada. Derek no odiaba a Stiles como el decía pero tampoco era de su agrado. El humano tenía el don de acabar con su paciencia. Algo primitivo hacia que Derek quisiera encerrar al niño y marcarlo como suyo, y eso solo hacia que se odisea más. ¿Como podía imaginarse asi mismo con Stiles? Solo es un niño. Tiene quince años, se sentía de lo peor. Sus sentimientos impuros lo alejaban de su verdadera pareja.

Mantuvo una conversación civilizada con Derek, hablaron de sus vidas, los hijos de este y la vida en Polonia.

Lidia lucia un enorme vientre, su rostro tenía paño y pronunciadas ojeras. Se quejaba de pies hinchados y de constantes mareos. Hay mujeres a las que el embarazo no les sienta bien.  
— Cielos Lydia, ¿Que te paso? —la cara de Stiles era graciosa y exagerada. 

Lydia solo hizo una mueca— Cállate Stiles. Solo estoy embarazada de mellizos. ¿Todo bien con eso?

— Por supuesto Lys, yo supere mi enamoramiento por ti hace años.

— No me refiero a eso genio. Me refiero a él —movio la cabeza en dirección a Derek que tenía un brazo al rededor de los hombros de Jackson mientras reía de las bromas de los gemelos.— ¿Como está tu corazón con el reencuentro?

— Nunca se te escapa nada, ¿verdad? —suspiro.— ¿Debo hacerte la misma pregunta a ti? ¿Soy el único que no puede creer lo de Jackson con los gemelos? De ese Trio saliste con dos de ellos.

— Siempre supe que Jackson era gay. Pero si me sorprendió el trío, creo que nadie lo espero. Pero eso es historia, ahora estoy casada con un vampiro de quinientos años de edad y estoy esperando a mis primeros hijos. Aún que el embarazo ha sido una tortura. 

Sin duda está Lydia era su favorita, atrás quedó la Lydia superficial del que estuvo enamorado. Está Lydia era madura y estaba seguro que la maternidad haría maravillas en ella.

Stiles creía estar enamorado de Lydia Martí desde que tenía memoria, todo su mundo giraba en torno a cómics y a Lydia. Pero un día como una broma con Scott el hizo una inocente pregunta ¿Le soy atractivo a un hombre gay?   
Mucho se preguntó si Derek era gay, y las mujeres con las que salía eran su tapadera. Su padre solía decirle que cualquier persona estaría bien, hombre o mujer, todos menos Derek. Con el tiempo su papá le tomo cariño a Derek, vio al joven asustado y solo y no al delincuente hombre lobo. Entonces su papá solía cuestionarlo sobre sus avances con el moreno, omitamos la diferencia de edad que su padre a propósito decidió olvidar.  
Y si, Stiles estaba enamorado de otro imposible. Porque, ¿Que es el amor sin dolor?

Los niños jugaban y los adultos platicábamos, de todas las reuniones está era la favorita de Stiles y nada tenía que ver con el hombre moreno que tan bien conocía.

La reunión estaba siendo un éxito, solo estaba el inconveniente del joven cazador que desde el primer día le puso mala cara. No sabía cómo había ofendido al chico. Noé era el nombre del cazador. Tenía veinti-pocos años, era alto y con el torso marcado, como de un joven que va más de tres veces al gimnasio.


	6. Conflicto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott es un idiota y Thomas es el más lindo.

Como era costumbre en las reuniones de la manada, se reunieron en equipos para jugar baloncesto.

Stiles no era bueno en deportes, no lo fue cuando joven y estaba en el equipo y no lo es ahora que está viejo y rancio. Pero los chicos lobos estaban en forma, como no, si era seres sobre naturales. Según, para que todo fuera más equitativo se hicieron equipos con los chicos de la manada y los cazadores aún que algunos no estaban de acuerdo, un par de cazadores argumentaron que eran capaces de derrotar a los lobos con una mano armada en la espalda. Por más que argumentó, Stiles fue puesto en un equipo.

Aún cuando los pronósticos estaban en su contra, Stiles logro encestar dos tiros, se estaba divirtiendo, realmente no llevaban un marcador y todo era fanfarroneria por parte de los cazadores y los hombres lobos, hasta que el primo-mala-cara golpeó a Stiles.

No lo vio venir, solo sintió el impacto, creyó que le había golpeado con el codo en un intento de pasarle pero fue un puño limpio. Calló al suelo con la nariz goteando. Desde el suelo vio a su atacante y vio la sonrisa zocarrona. Había sido a propósito.

— ¿Que te pasa, idiota? —escucho a Lydia gritar desde la mesa donde estaba sentada.— lo has golpeado a propósito.

— Claro que no. —se defendió Noé.— no es mi culpa que se me atravesara. —Noé le tendió la mano— vamos amigo, ponte en pie.

Stiles rechazo la mano tendida dando un manotazo— me has golpeado a propósito. —le acusó.

—No seas dramático, te me has cruzado en el camino.

— ¿El camino a dónde? Me golpeaste con el puño, eso no fue accidente.

— Stiles, bro. ¿No estás exagerado? Noé dice que fue un accidente.

Stiles no lo podía creer, como siempre Scott creyendo más lo que otros dicen sobre su palabra.

— No siento que Stiles mienta. —diji Isaac, le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.— Noé no tenía que ser tan agresivo, solo jugamos. Ni siquiera tenemos marcador.

— Que niñitas. No es mi culpa que él sea tan debilucho.

— Él me golpeó con su puño Scott. No hay error. No hay accidente. Desde que llegué el ha tenido mala leche conmigo. No de cuál es su maldito problema.

— Stiles, siempre es lo mismo, deja de creer que todos tienen algo contra ti. Amigo, tienes delirios de persecución. 

— Y siempre he tenido razón, Scott.

— Culpable. —alzo la mano Theo.— algo que siempre ha tenido Stilinski es un sexto sentido. No ví lo que pasó pero voto por Stiles.

Scott negó con la cabeza.

— yo tampoco ví lo que pasó, pero no será la primera ves que Noé busca problemas. —llego Alisson.

— El maricon solo lloriquea —escupio al suelo— si al ratito le hace sentir mejor ¡Bien! Lo golpee y soy el causante de todos los males del mundo. —exclamo, pasó empujando aún sangrante Stiles y se fue de la reunión.

— Genial. Estarás contento Stiles.

—¿Que? ¿Estas bromeando, verdad? El me atacó Scott.

— Si, es lo que tú dices.

Stiles vio con indignación a Scott, la evidencia estaba frente a él y aún así no le creía.

— Vete a la mierda. —le gritó. Stiles camino hasta una de las mesas y tomo un puñado de servilletas y las puso en su nariz, tomo sus llaves y su teléfono. 

No necesitaba estar ahí, después de todo si fue un error volver.

Caminaba por el bosque, ningún taxi iba a ir por él hasta la mansión, tenía que llegar a la carretera. Maldecia a Scott por no creerle, creyó que después de tanto tiempo y por lo bien que habían estado por esos días todo era diferente, creyó que Scott había madurado, pero no. Maldito Scott.

— ¡Sti! —escucho la pequeña voz. Volteo y vio una camioneta gris.

— Creí que ya no te encontraría. —la voz de Derek sonaba preocupada.

Se sorprendió al ver a Derek junto a sus hijos. 

El pequeño Thomas estiraba sus manitas desde el interior de la camioneta dónde estaba asegurado en su silla para bebés. Otro niño que no había visto y supuso que era el otro hijo de Derek, Sebastián.

Derek debió ver la duda en su cara.

— Deja que te llevemos a tu casa. Te pediría volver pero se lo testarudo que puedes llegar a ser. 

— Gracias. —Stiles subió a la camioneta en el lado del copiloto.— hola Tommy. Hola Sebastián, soy tu tío Stiles. —el pequeño Thomas río por su apodo cariñoso pero Sebastián digno Hale, solo puso mala cara.

— Sebastián. —reprendio Derek.

— Hola, tío Stiles. —murmuro.

Stiles vio con burla a Derek.— Ese definitivamente es tu hijo, lobo amargado.

Derek gruño—. Melissa se quedó hablando con Scott. No sé qué pasó. Había ido a buscar a Sebastián para que jugará y cuando volví me encontré con todos discutiendo. Pero si tú dices que Noé te golpeó te creo. No encuentro motivo para que mientas y tienes a Lidia a tu favor, ella dice que vio cuando te golpeó.

— Incluso Theo creyó en mi. ¡Theo! Y mi supuesto amigo dice que tengo delirios.

— Algunas cosas nunca cambian. Ví que no comiste. ¿Qué dices si te llevo a tu casa, te cambias y vamos por unas hamburguesas?

— ¡Si! ¡Burguesas! —grito Thomas.

Derek vio por el retrovisor a su hijo pequeño y sonrió. Lo que le hacía falta de encanto a Sebastián, Thomas lo tenía al doble.

— Cambia mi "burguesa" por una ensalada y estoy dentro.

— ¿Ensalada?

— Sip, me he vuelto un ochenta porciento vegano.

— Me das asco Stiles. Te llevaré al lugar más grasoso y asqueroso de la ciudad y te comerás una maldita hamburguesa doble carne.

— ¡Papá! Dijiste malas palabras. ¡Y no puedes hablarle feo al tío Sti! Disculpate. —su hijo lo vio enojado.

Derek suspiro—. Lo siento Stiles, no debí hablarte así. No está bien. Y no diré más malas palabras.

Stiles aguanto una carcajada.

— Disculpa aceptada. Pero recuerda que no debes hablarle feo al tío Sti. Gracias por defenderme Tommy, ojalá hubieras estado hace diez años. Tu papá era muy malo conmigo.

— Papá, no. —los pequeños ojitos se empezaron a aguar.— Ya no seas malo con tío Sti.

Al ver el pucherito en el niño Stiles paro el rollo. 

— Tu papá ya no es malo. Él es muy bueno.

Durante todo el camino el pequeño Thomas se la paso hablando, sin parar, preguntando cosas que veía en el camino, cantando y platicando con Stiles hasta que se durmió.

— Cielos —susurro Stiles.

— Dicen que lo que más odias lo tienes en tu casa.

Stiles sonrió.

— Nunca me odiaste.


	7. Corazones rotos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles dice hola a sus padres y todos sentimos pena por Peter... No olvidemos a Parrish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... ..... .....
> 
> * Es el nombre genérico de serenata o sertex, que es un antidepresivo y ayuda con el trastorno obsesivo compulsivo.  
> ** El adderall es un medicamento para tratar el TDAHyN, es hecho con sales de anfetaminas.  
> *** Lo que es Trastorno por déficit de atención con hiperactividad y la narcolepsia. En pocas palabras es un trastorno de conducta y sueño, recordemos que esta enfermedad tenía Stiles aunque solo se menciona en la primera temporada.

Stiles aún sonreía, la tarde con Derek y los niños fue genial.

Vio el frasco de sertralina* en sus manos y se preguntó si tomar la dosis. Esa noche, aún con lo sucedido con Scott, él se sentía tranquilo y hasta feliz. Pero con el temor de una recaída tomo su dosis. Así era su vida desde que fue diagnosticado con TDAHyN*, vivía entre antidepresivos y anfetaminas*.  
Tomo sus medicamentos y se fue a la cama.

Al día siguiente sintiéndose aún molesto con Scott faltó al desayuno, en su lugar se dirigió a un lugar que había estado evitando desde que llegó... El cementerio.  
Salió de su casa en camino a una florería, no visitaría a sus padres sin un obsequio.  
Tomo un taxi y viajo tranquilo, su teléfono celular sonó avisando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje de texto, vio que era Derek. Sin ánimos de decirle a dónde iba ignoro el mensaje, ya se verían en la próxima comida al medio día.  
Espero encontrar dos rumbas abandonadas pero se sorprendió al ver que incluso habían flores frescas en ambas tumbas. Con la duda de dirigió a la entrada del panteón dónde se encontraba un anciano que, desde que tenía memoria trabajaba ahí y no había cambiado nada en esos diez años que dejo el pueblo.

— Disculpe. —llamo al anciano— ¿Sabe de casualidad quien dejó las flores en las tumbas Stilinski?

El viejo observó al chico hasta que lo reconoció. — ¿Eres el hijo del sherif? Ese muchacho que siempre andaba en problemas.

— El mismo. —dijo con orgullo. El anciano le sonrió con tristeza.

— Te fuiste por mucho tiempo, hijo. Las tumbas de tus padres son limpiada por el ayudante, Jordan y por el revoltoso Hale.

— ¿Por Parrish y Derek? —pregunto confundido.

— No, niño. Por Peter Hale.

— ¿Peter? ¿Porque el vendría a visitar las tumbas de mis padres en primer lugar?

— No tengo idea. El joven ayudante viene una o dos veces a la semana y trae flores. El chico Hale solo viene en las mañanas y tarda una o dos horas, viene todos los días sin excepción.

—Bueno, gracias. 

Stiles volvió a las tumbas, acomodo las flores que él había llevado y se sentó en la fina hierba.

— Hola papá, hola mamá. Soy Stiles, perdón por no haber venido antes, no tenía el valor, llegue el domingo y pienso irme el lunes. Vine por que Scott me mandó una carta, ¿Quien manda cartas hoy en día? Claro, Scott. Bueno, el se va a casar, ¿Se imaginan a Scott casado? ¡Ah! Y eso no es todo, va a tener un bebé. ¿Se imaginaron alguna vez que el flacucho Scott casado y con hijos? ¿Siendo un alfa y teniendo su propia manada? Tal ves estás confundida mamá, supongo que papá ya te contó sobre los hombres lobos, mujeres coyote y los zorros demoníacos. Me pregunto si alguna ves ustedes se imaginaron lo mismo para mí, casado, con hijos... Aún no encuentro a esa persona especial. Creí por mucho tiempo que el amor de mi vida era Lydia, después creí que lo era Derek. Lo volví a ver después de diez años, sigue estando igual de guapo, tiene dos hijos. Nunca pude explorar mis sentimientos por él. Papá, te necesitaba tanto, solo tú creías que alguien como yo podía estar con alguien como Derek, claro que era el amor de padre el que te mantenía ciego. Nunca fui material para ser algo para Derek.  
Conocí a más personas, algunas las ame y otras no tanto.  
Soy maestro. Enseño en una primaria en Polonia, los abuelos están bien, cada día más arrugados y tengo miedo, son lo único que me queda, cuando ellos se vallan me quedaré solo. 

Sin darse cuenta Stiles pasó toda la mañana con sus padres. Cuando vio el reloj eran pasadas las 3:00 pm, salió del cementerio y se dirigió a la casa de la manada, la nueva mansión Hale.

En esta ocasión la comida se llevó acabó dentro de la casa, solo la manada y los padres de Pam. Cuando entró fue recibido por una estampida de Tommy, solo era el pequeño niño de dos años pero a Stiles le pareció una manada de búfalos. Stiles cargo al niño y lamento no llevar un dulce con él.

— ¿Hola Tommy, extrañaste al tío Sti?

— No respondiste mis mensajes. —tras Tommy estaba Derek, con el entrecejo fruncido que tanto recordaba. Stiles le sonrió.

— ¿También extrañaste al tío Sti?

— Estaba preocupado. Han estado pasando cosas en el pueblo. No supe de ti desde anoche que te dejamos en tu casa y como no apareciste en el desayuno y no respondiste al teléfono creí que algo te había pasado.

— Perdón. Solo fui al cementerio, no crei tardar tanto. ¿Donde está Peter?

— ¿Peter? Él está afuera con Dylan y Sebastián.

— ¿Que hacen afuera?

— Peter está enseñando a los cachorros a comunicarse con sus lobos.

— Peter tan dedicado.

Scott intento dos veces hablar con él pero en ambas ocasiones le ignoro. Sabía que solo se le acercaba por petición de Pam y Melissa, él aún estaba enfadado, adolorido y tenía un lindo moretón en la nariz.

No sabía cómo acercarse a Peter y preguntar qué llegaba hacer a las tumbas de sus padres. Que él supiera, su padre y Peter no eran grandes amigos. Por Parrish sentía dolor. Sabía que había algo en sus ojos cada que veía a su padre. Sabía que Parrish veía a su padre como una figura de autoridad y admiración, pero había más en sus ojos, no veía a su padre como una figura paterna, Parrish veía al sherif como su madre veía a su padre. 

Peter había salido al porche para responder una llamada telefónica y Stiles lo siguió. La llamada no tardó ni un minuto.

— ¿Tan aburrida es tu estancia en el pueblo que tienes que espiar mis llamadas? Esperaba más de ti.

— No te creas tan importante Peter y te recuerdo que no tengo tu súper audición.  
Pero solo te seguí por que tengo que hacerte una pregunta: ¿Por que llegas a la tumba de mis padres? No recuerdo que tú y papá fueran amigos o que conocieras a mi mamá.

Peter suspiro.

— ¿Sabes que son las almas gemelas?

Los ojos de Stiles se agrandaron, su corazón se detuvo y dejo de respirar.

— Ame a tu padre Stiles y el sintió algo por mi. Lo nuestro era nuevo, era un secreto. ¿Sabes porque nunca me disparó como tantas veces amenazo, aún cuando tenía el motivo y la oportunidad? ¿Porque permitía que anduviera libre aún con lo que había hecho? 

— Pero...

— Él era mío. Solo con él tuve paz. 

— Peter. —los ojos de Stiles se llenaron de lágrimas, su voz se hizo ronca y su rostro se pudo rojo.

— Lo amaba niño. Amo a tu padre. — Peter sufría, lo veía en su rostro, en su voz, en sus ojos. 

— No se qué decirte.

— No tienes que decir nada. Él pensaba decirte. Habiamos planeado contartelo. Como ibas a irte a tu curso del FBI, él iba a mudarse conmigo, iba a vender la casa y darte el dinero. Iba a renunciar. Iba a dejar de estar en peligro... Tenía los boletos de avión, quería llevarlo por el mundo. Pero esos malditos me lo quitaron.  
Los mate. Les hice rogar por sus vidas, los torture y tome sus vidas.  
Él era mío.


	8. Quizás una oportunidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles a probado a todos los Hale.  
> El padre de Allison sexi.

Era jueves y ese día serían las despedidas de soltero.

Por fin toda la manada estaba reunida, Kira había llegado la noche anterior.

Se había planeado que la despedida de soltero fueran juntas, tanto la de Scott como la de Pam. Así la mansión Hale se llenó de luces y cerveza.

— Por favor díganme que alguien contrato un desnudista. Esto es muy aburrido. —Jackson se quejaba en el suelo donde estaba sentado con una cerveza en la mano. Solo la manada estaba en la reunión, había aperitivos en la mesa del centro y música del estereo. 

— No me dejaron. Me amenazaron con dejarme sin sexo durante una semana, no puedo soportar tanto tiempo.

— Cielos, Erika. Demasiada información —rio Isaac.

— Todos somos adultos. Nadie es virgen y la mayoría o esta casado o tiene pareja. Así que vamos a jugar el juego clásico de la botella. Solo que en esta ocasión las reglas serán diferentes. No habrá reto, o mejor dicho el único reto será quitarse una prenda de ropa. Así que si no quieren responder con la verdad podrán desnudarse. —Erika veía a todos con una sonrisa pícara. 

— He visto a la mayoría de ustedes desnudos. —Alisson termino su cerveza y se sentó aún lado de Jackson, puso la botella vacía en el medio. Todos se fueron acomodando una a lado del otro y el juego empezó.

La botella giraba y verdades vergonzosas se decían, otros preferían no responder a las preguntas de Erika y quedaban en calzoncillos. 

—Bien Jackson. ¿Como es el sexo con los gemelos? Me refiero: ¿Trenecito o toman su turno contigo? —Erika lanzó una carcajada al recibir los pantalones de Jackson, todo el rato había estando haciendo la misma pregunta tanto a los gemelos como a Jackson.

La botella fue girada y de nuevo calló en Stiles, estaba ves era turno de Kira hacer la pregunta.

— ¿Stiles, quien fue tu primer beso? —la sala de llenó de abucheos, Kira era la única que hacía preguntas inocentes.

— Kira ya no estamos en secundaria. Si me hubiera tocado a mí le hubiera preguntado quien fue su primer beso negro. —grito Erica, asiendo que las mejillas de Kira se volvieran rosas.

— Que linda Erika. —rio Stiles— mi primer beso me lo dió Peter. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Cuando paso eso? —gruño Derek.

— Fue cuando comenzó todo. Peter no solo me ofreció la mordida, el quería algo más.

— Amigo, teníamos quince años. —susurro Scott.

— ¿Eso cuenta como pedofilia? —pregunto Issac.

— Chicos no hagamos un alboroto de esto. No es tan malo como piensan. En ese entonces Peter creía que yo era su alma destinada y solo fue un error.

— ¿Y quién era su alma destinada? Nunca me dijo nada.

— Perdón Derek pero no es mi historia para contar.

— Siempre creí que fui tu primer beso. —dijo Lydia.

— Nop. Mi primer beso fue Peter. Fuiste el segundo. 

— ¿Fui el tercero? —pregunto Malia.

— No. El tercero fue una amiga. Fuiste el quinto.

—¿Quien fue el cuarto?

— Cora.

— Quien diría que la rata Stilinski se besaría con toda la familia Hale. —se burló Jackson.

— No con todos. Le faltó Derek. —le siguió Lydia.

Para fortuna de Stiles la conversación siguió con Scott y Alisson. Erika se apiadó de él y valiendole que Pam estaba presente empezó a hacerles preguntas a Scott y a Alisson de cuando fueron novios en secundaria.

Stiles aprovecho la distracción y huir, aún que solo fue a la cocina por algo más grande de comer que solo botanas.

— ¿En serio Peter?

Stiles dió un saltito al oír la voz de Derek, se encontraba en la cocina comiendo lo que tenía el primer topper que encontró.

— Dios, Derek. Por que aún no usas un cascabel en el cuello para anuncias tu presencia. 

— Stiles.

— Si. Peter. No es para tanto.

— Eras un niño. Pudo hacerte daño.

— Pero no lo hizo. No es para tanto Derek, el solo me confundió.

— ¿Quien es la pareja de Peter? Porque nunca me dijo nada. Por favor dime qué no es Melissa.

— ¡Dios no! No sé si sea correcto contartelo, pero bueno... La pareja de Peter era mi papá.

La morena piel de Derek bajo al menos dos tonos, la palidez combinaba con la expresión de horror de su rostro.

— Maldición Stiles. Pero tú papá...

— Si. Cambiemos de tema ¿si?

— Bueno. ¿Puedes explicarme cuando besaste a mi hermana?

— ¿En serio Derek? 

— Querias cambiar de tema.

— Buen, fue cuando vino Cora, ¿recuerdas cuando estuvo enferma? Más que un beso fue RCP.

— Mi tío, mi prima y hasta mi hermana. Eres el rompe corazones de la familia Hale.

— Solo me faltó uno.  
Stiles sabía que no debía ir por ese camino, pero tal ves tenía que tomar el toro por los cuernos.

— Eso es lo malo. No te faltó ninguno.

Derek acorraló a Stiles con la barra de la cocina, no sabía que espíritu lo estaba poseyendo para actuar de esa manera pero ya había perdido diez años.  
Podía oír el rápido latir del corazón de Stiles y percibir el suave aroma de los nervios junto con un poco de exitacion. Sin miedo y titubeos se acercó al castaño y por primera ves hizo lo que quería hacerle desde el primer día que lo vio en el bosque. 

Lo beso.

Los labios de Derek eran suaves contra los suyos, la barba picaba y raspaba, sentía el sabor de la cerveza que Derek había estado bebiendo, por un momento se preguntó si Derek podía sentir la cebolla y el ajo del bit con el que acompañaba las papas fritas que comió. Pero eso no importaba en ese momento. Por fin, su sueño de adolecente se estaba cumpliendo.

Las manos de Derek bajaron de su espalda a su trasero y qué bien se sentía.

Se separaron y las miradas prometían más pero Stiles sabía que no podía, no podía tener una aventura con Derek, su corazón no sobreviviría la despedida, solo estaba ahí por la boda de Scott, él se iría en pocos días y talvez nunca volvería, ya no tenía nada en Beacon, no había nada para él ahí.

Tomo la mano de Derek y en silencia volvieron con los chicos.

— ¿Dónde estaban? —grito Erika.

— En la cocina, moría de hambre y las papas no eran nada. Y ¿Qué están haciendo? —pregunto Stiles tomando un lugar en uno de los sillones, vio Derek sentarse en el piso junto a los gemelos.

— Comparamos que tan sexis son los chicos. Hasta ahora está ganando Jackson. —dijo Erika.

— ¿En serio? Y Parrish en que puesto está. —pregunto Stiles.

— En el segundo. 

— Dicen que Jackson es mas sexi que Jordan ¿Solo yo he visto a Jordan desnudo con manchas de carbón y todas esas llamas saliendo de su cuerpo?

— Entonces Jordan está en el inicio de tu lista. —dijo Alisson.

— Nop. En el inicio está tu papá.

— ¿Qué? ¡Stiles! —Alisson casi escupe su cerveza.

— Tu preguntaste. Tú papá siempre me pareció súper sexi cuando se pone a dar órdenes y grita y con sus pistolas, siempre he tenido algo por los hombres mayores. Como sea, en mi lista están: el papá de Alisson, Peter, Jordan, Derek, los gemelos, Jackson...

— Está bien Stiles. Por que no cambiamos de tema.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -me preguntaron si habrá Sterek, aún no se. La idea era en dejarlo como un amor que nunca pudo ser, pero aún que yo lo estoy escribiendo, este Derek me está gustando xD ya está madurito. Aún que hubieron varios que no quieren.
> 
> -porque Tommy se parece a Stiles?
> 
> Bueno, siempre he tenido la idea que entre los cambia formas, su carácter tiene que ver con su animal.  
> Por ejemplo: en los lobos, hombres lobos o cambia formas lobos. Imagino un carácter guiado por el instinto, leales, con temple, como alguien sabio.  
> Tengo otra historia (en hiatus), dónde quería expresar más esta idea.  
> Los cambia formas León, me los imagino como personas relajadas y un apego a lo material. Siento que si los cambia formas fueran reales y estubieran entre nosotros los leones serían dueños de compañías petroleras xD (nada que ver pero así los imagino xD).  
> Ahora, porque el hijo de Derek es un parlanchín.  
> Bueno a diferencia de Sebastián (el hijo mayor de Derek), Tommy es humano, y creo que un carácter lo opuesto a lo que creo es un lobo le vendría bien, aún que sin querer cree a un nuevo Stiles lol ví que muchos ya le tomaron cariño y como no, si es un encanto.
> 
> -derek está casado?
> 
> No sé qué pasó, que un montón no leyó el segundo capítulo. En el primero y el tercer capítulo tengo las mismas visitas pero en el segundo hay menos.  
> Así que si no lo han leído corran xD  
> Pero les respondo. Braeden es la madre de los hijos de Derek, y con aviso de spoiler, ella está muerta. Murió cuando Tommy era un bebé.
> 
> -matare a Scott? 
> 
> Jajaja nel, pero si lo haré pagar por lo del último capítulo, ¡Venganza!
> 
> -las personalidades están un poco cambiadas, por ahí me comentaron que Stiles no debió perdonar tan fácil.
> 
> Bueno, recordemos que en la historia tienen edades de entre 26 y 30 años, ya son adultos y trato de no hacerlos tan infantiles, vimos a una Lydia más centrada y aún Theo apoyando a Stiles xD. Pero Scott sigue siendo un inmaduro.
> 
> -lydia casada con un vampiro.
> 
> Siempre creí que si Lydia se casaba y tenía hijos de alguien más valía que fuera una persona importante. Por eso elegí un vampiro de más de 500 años y líder de su propio aquelarre, e igual que este podrido en billetes xD. Aunque no lo veremos en la historia, solo está como relleno.
> 
> Creo que esas eran las preguntas.  
> Gracias por leer la historia.  
> Disculpen los errores y la tardanza.  
> Sean libres de hacer preguntas y yo las responderé.


	9. Abre tu corazón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El tío Peter da buenos consejos

Desde la pasada despedida de solteros que tuvieron Pam y Scott, Stiles había estado evitando a Derek. Su corazón no podía aceptar un rechazo del hombre y peor aún, que Derek quisiera algo con él. Porque tenía que aceptar a un hombre con dos niños (él amaba a los niños); eran adultos con responsabilidades, Derek tenía hijos y una manada que dependen de él, y él tiene a sus abuelos y un empleo en Polonia. No podían ser egoístas. El mundo sobre natural era su pasado y ya no era el adolescente esperando a el monstruo de la semana. En su nueva vida no habían hombres lobos, Banshees o zorros.

Los niños corrían en el patio trasero de la nueva casa Hale. Ese día estaban todos reunidos, era el día antes de la boda y querían hacer un pequeño ensayo para cubrir todo lo que podía salir mal.  
Se tenía que sentar junto a Derek ya que ambos eran los padrinos de Scott. 

Más pasaban las horas y Stiles se convencía de que lo suyo con Derek no podía ser.   
Veía a la manada unida, todos hablaban y parecían tan cercanos. Él nunca fue parte de eso, solo sería un intruso. En dos días él se iría y no volvería, tal ves ahora se mantendrían comunicados pero nunca volverían a ser amigos (si es que una ves lo fueron).

Jugaba con el tenedor su comida, todos en las mesas reían y hablaban. Todos se movían a su alrededor y sentía que sobraba. Él no debería estar ahí. Nunca perteneció.

Las cosas estaban sensibles con Scott que parecía ignorarlo. 

¿Cómo sería el padrino de su supuesto amigo si este actuaba como si no estuviera?

Quería salir huyendo de ahí y no volver nunca, nunca debió regresar.

Con el alboroto se puso de pie y camino a la salida, no se esperaba que él hiciera mucho como padrino, un breve discurso y ya, Derek como co-alfa tenía que lucirse.

A la salida fue abordado por Peter.

\- ¿No esperas el postre? 

\- No estoy de humor Peter.

\- ¿Es lo que harás? ¿Otra ves huiras? Hace diez años eras solo un niño, ahora eres un hombre. ¿Porque no tomar lo que el destino siempre tubo para ti?

\- No se de que estás hablando Peter. Solo voy a casa y mañana regreso por la boda. 

\- Supe que tu padre era mi compañero desde antes de que tú madre muriera...

\- ¿Que estás...?

\- Tenía una esposa y un niño. Creí que lo había perdido para siempre. Culpe al destino por quitarmelo.   
Cuando tú madre murió intenté acercarme pero el estaba sumergido en la pena, Thalia sugirió darle tiempo, después vino el incendio y perdí la cabeza; tu sabes el resto de la historia.

"Lo que te quiero decir es que no dejes perder el amor, no te quites tu mismo el placer de amar. No te hagas eso a ti y a mi sobrino, no le quites el amor a mi sobrino."

— No es tan fácil... Tenemos vidas distintas. Él tiene a la manada y sus hijos aquí, yo tengo un empleo en Polonia y a los abuelos. No podemos simplemente dejar todo y huir.

— No te pido huir Stiles. Te pido que dejes de huir.


End file.
